remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Super: Broly
Dragon Ball Super: Broly (Japanese: ドラゴンボール ブロリー Hepburn: Doragon Bōru Sūpā: Burorī) is a 2018 Japanese anime martial arts fantasy/adventure film, directed by Tatsuya Nagamine and written by Dragon Ball series creator Akira Toriyama. It is the twentieth Dragon Ball feature film overall, the third film produced with Toriyama's direct involvement, and the first to carry the Dragon Ball Super branding. Set after the events of the Universe Survival Saga depicted in Dragon Ball Super, the film follows series protagonists Goku and Vegeta as they encounter a powerful Saiyan named Broly. In the beginning, it tells the history of the Saiyans and the background story of these three Saiyans with different destinies connected to the turbulent period of their race, and later resulting in a massive fight between them. The film represents the first appearance of a reworked iteration of Broly in the primary Dragon Ball series continuity, following the character's appearances in the films Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan (1993), Broly – Second Coming (1994), and Bio-Broly (1994). Having received positive reviews from critics, Dragon Ball Super: Broly is the highest-grossing Dragon Ball film ever, the highest-grossing anime film of 2018, and one of the highest-grossing anime films of all time. Plot Forty-one years ago, the Saiyan homeworld Planet Vegeta is ruled by the forces of King Cold, who delegates their command to his son Frieza. King Vegeta, leader of the Saiyans, believes his son Prince Vegeta is a prodigy destined to liberate their people and rule the universe. He learns of Broly, a Saiyan baby born with an abnormal power level exceeding that of his son, and exiles Broly to the distant planet Vampa. Broly and his father Paragus, who goes after his son, are stranded on Vampa after their ships are damaged. Paragus vows to raise Broly as a mighty warrior to exact revenge on King Vegeta. Five years later, a low-class Saiyan warrior named Bardock becomes suspicious of Frieza and sends his son Kakarot (later named Goku) to Earth. His suspicions are confirmed when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta after learning of a legend about a Legendary Super Saiyan who could one day defeat him. The Saiyan race is eradicated, except for Broly and Paragus, Goku and his brother Raditz, Vegeta and his comrade Nappa and Vegeta's brother Tarble. In the present day, Goku and Vegeta train on an island with Bulma, Bulla, Beerus and Whis. Bulma is contacted by Trunks, who informs her that six of the Dragon Balls have been stolen by Frieza's soldiers. Goku, Vegeta, Bulma and Whis travel to the Arctic to find the seventh Dragon Ball before Frieza can retrieve it. Meanwhile, Broly and Paragus are rescued from Vampa by Cheelai and Lemo, two low-class soldiers in Frieza's army searching for recruits. They are brought to Frieza, who recruits them to help him defeat Goku and Vegeta. The two groups come face-to-face in the Arctic, where Paragus orders Broly to attack Vegeta. Broly fights Vegeta and then Goku, growing stronger as the fight goes on and catching up to their Super Saiyan God forms. Goku overpowers Broly with Super Saiyan Blue and Frieza responds by murdering Paragus, triggering the awakening of Broly's Super Saiyan powers. He overwhelms Goku and Vegeta with his new power, so they trick him into attacking Frieza instead and then teleport to Piccolo's location. Goku and Piccolo teach Vegeta how to use the Fusion Dance technique; about an hour later, after two failed attempts, Goku and Vegeta successfully fuse together into Gogeta and teleport back to the battlefield. Gogeta turns Super Saiyan and engages in a beam clash with Broly, which shatters the fabric of reality and sends the two into another dimension. Gogeta dominates the fight until an infuriated Broly powers up even further into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. This allows Broly to regain the advantage, until Gogeta powers up into Super Saiyan Blue, allowing him to dominate the fight once again. The two then clash even more violently, breaking through multiple dimensions, before arriving back in the real world. Gogeta defeats Broly and is about to obliterate him with a powerful energy wave, but Cheelai and Lemo, who had formed a friendship with Broly, summon Shenron with the Dragon Balls and use their wish to transport Broly back to Vampa. Frieza retreats, promising to return another time. Goku later meets with Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo on Vampa, wishing to be friends and providing them with various survival supplies from Capsule Corp, while also hoping to spar with Broly again. Development The film is produced by Toei Animation. It was originally announced under the tentative title of Dragon Ball Super - The Movie on December 17, 2017, during Jump Festa with the general theme being "The Strongest Warrior Race in the Universe, The Saiyans". A poster was released on March 13, 2018, 11 days before the airing of the final episode of Dragon Ball Super, featuring an entirely new traditional animation design by Toei animator Naohiro Shintani, as opposed to veteran Dragon Ball character designer Tadayoshi Yamamuro. One week later, the first trailer for the film was released publicly through Toei Animation featuring the all–new character designs and an enigmatic new villain. Akira Toriyama wrote the story, screenplay and designed the characters, Tatsuya Nagamine is film director, Naohiro Shintani is animation director, Kazuo Ogura is serving as art director, Rumiko Nagai as color designer, Naotake Oota is in charge of special effects, and Kai Makino is the CG director. The film includes elements of the 2014 "Dragon Ball −(Minus): The Departure of the Fated Child" story written by Toriyama. On July 9, 2018, the movie's title was revealed to be Dragon Ball Super: Broly, revealing the unknown villain to be the titular character Broly who first appeared in the 1993 film Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan. Toriyama stated the character and his origin is reworked, but with his classic image in mind. With this movie portrayal, the character would become part of the Dragon Ball Super official continuity. Other new characters introduced in the film are Goku's mother Gine, Kikono, Berryblue, Cheelai, and Lemo serving in the Frieza's army, and the Saiyan Beets. Soundtrack The film score was composed by Norihito Sumitomo. The original soundtrack, containing 34 tracks, was released on 12 December, by Avex Trax. In August 2018, was reported a rumor that the Dragon Ball Z iconic theme song "Cha-La Head-Cha-La" would be also featured in a new arrangement. In October 2018, it was announced that Daichi Miura would perform the film's theme song "Blizzard", which was released as a single on 19 December, by Sonic Groove. Three versions of the single "Blizzard" were released (CD+DVD Edition, Single CD Edition and CD "Dragon Ball Super: Broly" Cover Edition). In its first week of release the CD single sold 22,826 copies. In his sixth week in the Charts, "Blizzard" reached number 2 on the Billboard Japan Hot 100 and achieved the number 1 on the Billboard Hot Animation. The North American soundtrack was released alongside the film in 2019 by DreamWorks Records and Wu Music Group on CD and cassette. Dragon Ball Super Broly: The Soundtrack * Released: * Genre: Hip hop * Distributed by Geffen Records and Bayside Entertainment Distribution * Label: DreamWorks Records/Wu Music Group Track listing # One More to Go (The Earthquake) - Deadly Venoms featuring Inspectah Deck, Method Man, GZA, Cappadonna and Streetlife # Soldiers of Darkness - Sunz of Man featuring 9th Prince and Killa Sin # Powerful Minds - Trife Diesel featuring Royce Da 5'9 # Dirty Weaponry - Iron Wind featuring Young Dirty Bastard # Alien Stars - Killah Priest # Here We Go Again (Cheelai's Theme) - Makeba Mooncycle # Moonlight - Prodigal Sunn # Native Son - Gramatik featuring Raekwon and Orlando Napier # Gas Chamber - The Flying Dutchman featuring Jon Murdock, Lex Starwind and Vanderslice # Thug War - Wu-Syndicate